siluman rubah dan lukisan putri
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: lukisan seorang putri dengan seekor rubah ditemukan sekelompok pemuda dalam sebuah kuil, jika dilihat baik-baik Lukisan itu seperti hidup. lukisan itu menambah misteri tentang penduduk yang hilang, konon mereka dimakan oleh si rubah dalam lukisan itu. benarkah? itu adalah misteri yang akan dipecahkan oleh naruto dkk! one shot! maaf kalo gaje!


Author : Kyuuga C'orangan sawah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : (ga tahu termasuk genre apa ni fic?)

Pairing : Naruhina

 **One shot**

 **Siluman Rubah dan Lukisan Putri**

 **ooOoo**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di pinggiran desa Konoha terdapat sebuah kuil. Konon katanya kuil itu dijaga oleh seorang kakek, dari cerita yang beredar diantara penduduk desa Konoha, banyak orang yang datang ke kuil itu mereka tak pernah kembali lagi.

Dan, pada saat itu di konoha hidup keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dan dermawan. Pada suatu hari, putri sang bangsawan jatuh sakit, semua dokter dan obat didatangkan. Tak ada satu pun yang berhasil menyembuhkan putri sang bangsawan, hingga datang seorang kakek yang mengaku sebagai penjaga kuil di pinngiran desa.

Kakek itu bisa menyembuhkan sang putri bangsawan, namun ada imbalannya. Sang bangsawan sangat mencintai putrinya, dia tak ingin kehilangan putrinya.

Namun, kisah ini di mulai saat sang kakek meminta imbalannya. Dia meminta imbalannya, sang bangsawan menolak itu. dan penduduk tak terima itu, mereka pun membunuh si kakek dan membakar kuil yang dijaganya.

Sayangnya, setelah membunuh si kakek. Putri bangsawan menghilang tanpa jejak, dan penduduk yang ingin membakar kuil mati sebelum melakukan niat mereka.

Dan sejak hari itu, kuil itu disegel dan melarang siapa pun untuk mendekati atau pun memasuki kuil itu. Sedangkan keberadaan putri bangsawan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, menghilangnya putri bangsawan hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

 **ooOoo**

"Itulah sejarah dari kuil ini," ucap seorang gaid mengakhiri cerita tentang kuil tua di depannya dan para wisatawan.

"Apa kita bisa masuk ke dalam kuil itu?" tanya salah seorang turis menemukan kuil itu digembok.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, entah sejak kapan kuil ini segel dan para penduduk sekitar sini melarang siapa pun untuk membukanya," terang si gaid seraya membimbing para turis meninggalkan kuil.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian setelah para rombongan turis meninggalkan kuil. Beberapa orang pemuda dengan ransel berat mereka perlahan menapaki anak tangga kuil dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kuil sambil merebahkan tubuh mereka yang berkeringat dibawah bayangan atap kuil.

"Hosh, hosh. Kenapa dia lama sekali!" gerutu seorang pemuda bertatto taring di kedua pipinya terlentang pasrah.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa tidak tetap bersama," sahut pemuda bertampang pucat sedikit kelelahan.

"Pahamilah, kita sebagai manusia tak bisa menahan hasratnya jika sudah waktunya," bela pemuda bersurai merah dan bereyeliner.

"Haahh, mendokusai! Sudah tahu buta arah masih saja sok!" desah pemuda bersurai nenas benar-benar lelah.

"Hei, apakah ini kuil yang berada dalam peta itu?" mereka yang sedang bersantai langsung melihat ke arah pintu kuil begitu pemuda bersurai raven menunjuk kuil di depan mereka.

"Yah, ini kuilnya!"

"Jadi, kuil ini yang menjadi misi kita kali ini?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang kebenaran mitos itu."

"Mungkinkah di bawah kuil ini terdapat sebuah bungker dimana tersimpan tengkorak orang-orang yang hilang?"

Itulah sekiranya para pemuda itu ungkapkan saat melihat kuil itu, yah mereka bukan bagian dari para turis. Mereka adalah beberapa mahasiswa dari Suna yang melakukan penelitian mengenai beberapa mitos, dan mitos kuil tua ini lah yang menjadi pilihan mereka terkait hilangnya beberapa orang yang dihubungkan dengan keberadaan kuil ini.

"Yo, minna! Akhirnya aku temukan kalian!" teriak seseorang dari bawah tangga, yang baru terlihat hanya surai kuningnya. "Aku kira aku akan terpisah dari kalian!" lanjutnya berlari kencang ke arah teman-temannya.

"Naruto?"

"Hei, jangan lari. Pelan-pelan saja!" kata pemuda bertatto terbelak kaget karena pemuda kuning itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan terentang.

"Aku merindukan kaliaaannn!" kata pemuda kuning itu tanpa menghentikan laju larinya, dan.

Dhruuaakkk!

Akhirnya dia tersandung dan, semua yang menyaksikan itu terbelak kaget. Pintu kuil seketika hancur berantakan dan kertas segel yang ditempel memenuhi kuil sobek akibat tak mampu menahan tubuh pemuda kuning itu.

Dhuaaarrr!

Udara disekitar kuil seketika berubah, awan hitam berkumpul di atas kuil, angin kencang datang menghantam kuil, suara kilat ramai memenuhi langit.

Sementara si pemuda kuning yang terperosok masuk ke dalam kui terdiam, dia merasakan tubuhnya seketika berat, kepalanya seakan membesar, dan rasa mual yang menyiksa menyerang perutnya.

"Na, Narutoooo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Kiba melihat pintu yang hancur.

"Baka dobe!" desah Sasuke memaklumi kecerobohan sahabatnya.

"Haahh, sudah kuprediksikan," kata Shikamaru seraya memperhatikan perubahan cuaca.

"Kau telah melepaskan segel kuil ini, dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Sudah lah Sai, dia tak sengaja. Ini hanya sebuah larangan seperti halnya police line, dan semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mitos itu," bela pemuda bersurai merah bata.

Sementara itu Naruto, "Huueeekkk!" terdengar suara muntah dari dalam kuil.

"Naruto!" Sasuke dan yang lain terkejut melihat Naruto memuntahkan makanannya, seketika mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam kuil dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah memucat.

"Ini? Dia kena racun?!" kata Shikamaru mengetahu gejala yang ditunjukan Naruto. "Kiba kau keluarkan bekal kita dan minumkan Naruto semua susu yang ada, Sai ambil peralatan medis dan cari penangkal racun!" perintah Shikamaru.

Sementara shikamaru merawat Naruto, sasuke dan Gaara meneliti segel yang mengelilingi kuil.

"Kertas segel ini dibubuhi racun," kata sasuke.

"Ini racun yang langka," tambah Gaara setelah memeriksa kertas segel.

"Huuueeekkk!" Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, kali ini yang keluar hanyalah cairan putih kental.

"Kenapa susu ini tak berfungsi?" resah kiba setelah meminumkan Naruto 5 kaleng susu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sasuke dan gaara mendekat.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Racun ini sangat kuat, aku khawatir Naruto tak bisa bertahan."

Mereka yang mendengar itu terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Huuueeekkk!" Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Naruto!" teman-temannya mulai panik, wajah pucat Naruto mendongak melihat ke lima sahabatnya, seulas senyum terlihat dibalik wajah pucatnya.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh ku, perutku sudah penuh dengan susu," suara Naruto terdengar pelan dan lemas menghentikan tangan kiba.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara dan yang lainnya ketakutan saat Naruto tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan terkulai lemas.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya pingsan. Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar," kata shikamaru menenangkan teman-temannya.

Desahan napas lega akhirnya dihembuskan oleh keempat kawannya, setelah membiarkan Naruto istirahat mereka yang lain mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Cuaca tiba-tiba memburuk," kata kiba melihat langit.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya shikamaru begitu teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, di dalam sini seperti kuil yang lainnya. Ada patung dan beberapa lukisan," lapor Sasuke.

"Aku tak menemukan ruangan rahasia atau bungker seperti yang dipikirkan Kiba," tambah gaara.

"Hei, lihat ini. Aku menemukan sebuah lukisan yang aneh," kata Sai membawa sebuah gulungan lukisan seraya menghampiri teman-temannya.

Saat sai membuka lukisan itu tampak sebuah lukisan seorang putri dengan seekor rubah, dibawahnya terdapat beberapa tulisan kanji yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa yang aneh dari lukisan ini, Sai?" tanya Kiba melihat lukisan itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Lukisan ini seperti hidup," sahut Sasuke memeriksa lukisan itu.

"Dan, tulisan ini?" lanjut gaara menunjukan dua deretan tulisan di atas lukisan.

"Hn, jika dilihat-lihat tulisan ini adalah kanji dari zaman dulu. Jika tidak salah, katanya 'Langit menjadi terang saat dia muncul, dan langit menjadi gelap saat mereka bertemu. Ketika mutiara terlepas dari kerangnya, dia menjadi rapuh. Inilah takdir diantara mereka'."

"Hei, kau bisa membacanya?" decak kagum Kiba.

"Aku mempelajari tulisan ini di waktu senggang, menjaga kemungkinan untuk ekspedisi seperti ini," terang shikamaru tersenyum banggga.

Dhuaaarrr!

Kelima sahabat itu serempak terkejut begitu kilat menyambar tepat di atas atap kuil, mereka saling pandang dan kemudian mereka melihat ke dalam lukisan.

"Heeh? Kemana putrinya?" histeris kiba kaget tak menemukan putri dalam lukisan.

Mereka kembali saling pandang, berbagi spekulasi melalui tatapan mereka.

"Sedari tadi tak ada gambar putri di dalam lukisan ini," elak gaara bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huum, aku juga tak melihat ada putri didalam lukisan ini," tambah sasuke seraya melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan dan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Mungkin tadi kita salah lihat, Kiba," hibur sai mencoba menenangkan kiba yang frutasi.

Waktu terus berlalu, badai di luar kuil terus bergejolak. Mereka yang terkurung di dalam kuil tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain istirahat. Ekspedisi akan mereka lakukan setelah badai berhenti.

Hening, mereka semua kini tertidur pulas dengan gaya masing-masing di tempat pilihan mereka. Di dalam ruangan kuil yang sunyi itu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul di tengah ruangan, cahaya itu perlahan membesar dan memperlihatkan seorang putri dengan surai indigo panjangnya yang indah, iris pucatnya bulat bagaikan purnama, wajah putih bersih menggambarkan kesempurnaan. Dia seperti seorang peri.

Putri itu kemudian melayang mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh pelan dahi Naruto, hingga sebuah cahaya kecil keluar dari dalam dahinya.

Shuuuiiinnngggg! Cahaya putih menutupi seluruh ruangan, dan kemudian meredup.

"Ugh," keluh Naruto kesakitan seraya berusaha bangun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Degh!

Naruto terbelak kaget, sontak dia bergerak mundur begitu dia melihat seorang wanita cantik duduk manis di depannya.

"Si, siapa kau?" Putri itu hanya tersenyum lucu memblas pertnyaan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau malah tersenyum?" lanjut Naruto membuang wajahnya ke sekeliling dan berhenti pada teman-temannya yang terkapar. "Kau membunuh semua teman-teman ku?!"

Putri itu masih tersenyum lucu, sepertinya dia sangat senang melihat Naruto ketakutan. "Mereka kawan mu?" akhirnya putri mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan putri, merasa senang dengan Naruto, si putri makin mendekatkan jarak antara mereka, meski Naruto terus saja menjauh.

"Mereka hanya kelelahan, dan tertidur," jawab si putri.

Naruto kembali melihat teman-temannya, dan benar saja mereka masih bernapas, bahkan mereka tidur dengan pulasnya. Naruto kembali pada sang putri.

"Kamu siapa?"

Si putri kembali tersenyum, dan mendekati Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tak menghindar, dia membiarkan si putri mendekatinya. Jemari lentik si putri kembali membelai dada Naruto dengan lembut membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hei," Naruto menepis tangan si putri dan berdiri. "Kau ini aneh, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Mendapat perlakuan kasar Naruto, ekspresi bahagia si putri seketika memudar. Dia menunduk sedih dan berdiri menjauhi Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tak enak, tapi dia pun tak bisa bersikap baik pada orang yang baru dia temui.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku?" tanya si putri pada Naruto, "Nama ku Hinata, aku tinggal di desa ini, lahir dan besar bersama penduduk desa," lanjutnya menatap jauh ke luar jendela yang gelap oleh badai.

"Jadi, kau adalah orang desa ini? Syukurlah, berarti kamu tahu betul mengenai kuil ini," ucap Naruto lega.

Si putri menoreh pada Naruto, raut sedih masih jelas tergambar dalam wajah cantiknya. "Yah, aku sangat mengenal kuil ini," jawab si putri kemudian menghilang dan kemudian muncul di depan Naruto, sayangnya Naruto tak menyadari itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya si putri.

"Kami sedang melakukan penelitian tentang mitos di desa ini, dan kami sangat tertarik dengan kuil ini," jawab Naruto seraya berjalan pelan mengelilingi kuil diikuti si putri.

"Naruto," panggil si putri membuat Naruto terhentak.

"Kau tahu nama ku?" si putri menunduk sedih. "Aku kan belum memperkenalkan diri?"

"Apa kau tak mengingat ku?" tanya putri terdengar pelan dan sedih.

Naruto menatap aneh pada si putri, menatap iris amethystnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Putri berjalan pelan menuju sebuah lukisan, dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Rubah? Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah dirimu," terang si putri membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak.

"Aku? Apa kau bercanda? Aku adalah reingkarnasi dari siluman rubah?"

"Kau bukan reangkarnasi dari siluman rubah, tapi ini adalah dirimu."

Degh! Naruto benar-benar terpaku, dia tak berkedip menatap putri di depannya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan. "Kau kira aku bodoh?"

"Naruto, cobalah ingat kembali."

"Aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga namikaze, aku dibesarkan di Inggris. Dan kemudian pindah ke Konoha 3 tahun yang lalu," terang Naruto merasa lucu.

"Aku yakin ini dirimu, Naruto!"

"Jika aku memang siluman rubah itu, apa yang akan kau lakuakn padaku? Membunuh ku?"

"Aku tak mungkin membunuh mu, aku sangat bahagia. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, dan menjaga mutiara mu ini," kata putri Hinata seraya mengeluarkan sebuah mutiara dari dadanya.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati, dia melangkah mundur melihat apa yang dilakukan hinata di depan matanya. "KAU HANTU!"

"Aku bukan hantu, aku hanyalah ruh yang tersegel. Ini adalah mutiara mu," kata hinata menyodorkan mutiara itu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak tahu apa ini, dan ini bukan milikku!"

Bruuaakk!

Pintu kuil tiba-tiba hancur, seseorang bersurai coklat panjang dengan baju layaknya seorang pendeta masuk ke dalam kuil, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah tongkat.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Baik hinata dan Naruto terbelak kaget, mereka serentak bergerak mundur menyadari adanya bahaya bersama kemunculan pendeta itu.

"Si, siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?" tanya hinata tak percaya ada yang mengetahui namanya.

"Sudah ku duga dirimu berada disini bersama siluman itu!" lanjut pemuda itu menunjuk Naruto.

Merasa tak terima Naruto menggeram kesal, "Aku bukan siluman!"

"Perkenalkan, tuan putri Hinata. nama ku Neji, dari klan Hyuuga. Aku berasal dari kalangan bawah yang bertugas mencari keberadaan anda," lanjut pendeta bernama neji mengabaikan Naruto.

"Woi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!"

"Kau benar-benar melupakannya? Kau sengaja meminta jasad putri Hinata agar kau bisa terbebas dari segel yang mengikat mu!" Naruto terbelak kaget, dia mencoba tak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang diceritakan pendeta itu.

"Aku melakukannya?" Naruto tampak tak percaya.

"Putri Hinata. kini aku telah menemukan mu, tugas ku sekarang adalah membawa mu kembali," jawab Neji seraya mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto terlihat tak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Neji.

"Tidak, kau tak boleh melakukannya!" hinata mencoba menolak kekuatan neji.

"Maaf, tapi disini bukan tempat mu!"

"Tidak! Naruto, kau tak boleh membiarkan dia membawa ku!"

Spontan Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati hinata dan memegang tangannya, "Kau tak dengar, hinata tak ingin ikut bersama mu!"

"Kau tak berhak menahan ku, siluman!" kata neji mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Naruto, dan Naruto terhempas akibat tekanan kekuatan dari tongkat neji.

"Naruto!" teriak hinata ketakutan melihat Naruto terhempas, dia pun melayang mencoba menangkap tubuh Naruto, namun belum juga dia mendekati Naruto, kekuatan tongkat neji menariknya.

"Kembalilah, putri hinata!"

"Tidaaaaakkkk!"

"Hinataa!" pekik Naruto seraya berusaha bangkit dan mencoba meraih tangan hinata.

Syuut!

Hening, hinata kini tersedot ke dalam tongkat neji. Naruto seketika terdiam menatap nanar neji yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada hinata?" tanya Naruto tampak syok.

"Dia akan kembali ke dunianya!" jawab neji seraya membentuk sebuah segel, "Ah, aku tahu. ingatan mu disegel oleh pendahulu ku, baiklah aku akan mengembalikannya!" lanjutnya seraya melepas segelnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya orange.

Dhuaaarrr!

Ledakan kecil terjadi, cahaya orange menyebar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sementara neji telah menghilang dari dalam kuil. Kini tinggal Naruto yang mematung memandang langit-langit, iris biru safirnya telah berganti menjadi iris siluman rubah, gigi-giginya meruncing, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya terlihat makin jelas.

"Gggrrrhhh!"

Krak! Kuku-kuku Naruto saling beradu, perlahan dia menundukan wajahnya dan menatap pintu yang terbuka. Desahan napas yang terdengar seketika menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu, dia menoreh sebentar ke asal suara.

Sebuah senyum jahat terukir diwajahnya, dia bergerak mendekati mereka yang tertidur di dalam kuil.

"Hati," gumamnya tak sadar jika di depannya itu adalah temannya sendiri. "Aku lapar," lanjutnya mempermainkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke dada sasuke.

"Ugh," desah sasuke yang tak tahu menahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Degh! Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di atas dada sasuke, dia tertahan melihat sasuke, dia terdiam cukup lama dan kemudian dia bergerak mundur. Dia menatap nanar tangannya dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam.

"Aku? Aku ingat sekarang, aku adalah siluman kyuubi. Aku sering memangsa warga desa untuk mendapatkan hati mereka," gumam Naruto tak jelas, dia merosot ke lantai. Dia telah mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dia tampak begitu terpukul mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, badai di luar kuil mulai mereda, langit kembali cerah dan suasana kembali hening. Sinar bulan menyeruak masuk melalui celah pintu yang rusak menerpa wajah Naruto yang masih terpaku, semua yang baru saja dia alami begitu cepat, dan semua seperti mimpi.

Apa arti semua ini? Apa semua ini nyata dan benar?

Ting! Sebuah kilatan cahaya terpantul saat sinar bulan mengenai sesuatu di lantai, Naruto segera menyadarinya dan mengambil sesuatu yang bersinar itu.

"Mutiara?" inner Naruto memungut mutiara yang hinata ingin berikan padanya. "Ini milik ku?" lanjutnya.

Mutiara itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang, dan kemudian melayang di atas tangan Naruto. Mutiara itu semakin terang, dan terang hingga menutupi seluruh ruang kuil. Saat sinar mutiara meredup, kristal itu perlahan menghilang tersedot ke dalam dada Naruto.

Gelap, itulah yang Naruto lihat saat kristal itu terserap dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin dan bagai kesetrum membuatnya seakan mati rasa.

"Wah, hanabi-chan. lihat, rubah ini sangat lucu. Oh, tidak dia terluka."

Dalam kebekuan yang dia rasakan tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara hinata dalam dirinya, dan di depannya perlahan terlihat gambar seorang putri dengan pakaian bangsawannya duduk memeluk seekor rubah dan kemudian mengobatinya.

Gambaran itu, kemudian berganti menjadi tangga kuil. Di sana dia melihat sang putri sedang bermain dengan seekor rubah, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kini gambaran itu berganti ke dalam kuil, di depannya sebuah kolam jernih. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah rubah itu, iris merahnya menatap sedih ke dalam kolam. Perlahan, namun pasti wajah rubah itu berubah menjadi seulet wajah berwarna tann dengan sepasang iris merahnya, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya makin meperjelas siapa sosok itu.

"Kau tak bisa bersamanya, Naruto."

Naruto berpaling pada sosok di sampingnya, surai putih panjangnya bergoyang tertiup angin pegungungan.

"Aku terlanjur mencitainya, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Bersama dengan mu akan membuatnya tak berumur panjang."

"Apa pun akan ku lakukan agar aku bisa bersamanya."

Kini gambaran dalam kuil berubah menjadi sebuah kamar, diatas ranjang hinata terbaring lemas. Beberapa tabib dan dukun mendesah panjang, mereka tak mampu menyembuhkan sakit hinata.

"Putri hinata bisa disembuhkan, tapi aku punya satu syarat. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya tetap hidup. Sebagai gantinya, dia harus tinggal di kuil menggantikan siluman kyuubi."

Gambaran di kamar hinata kembali berganti, kini dia melihat tubuh hinata terbaring kaku di atas ranjang dan kakek penjaga kuil mati terbunuh, dia kemudian membawa tubuh hinata dan kembali ke kuil.

Setiba di kuil, dia telah dikepung oleh penduduk yang mengamuk. Mereka berusaha memisahkan hinata dari dirinya, dan dia pun melihat dirinya mengamuk dalam wujud siluman berekor sembilan, semua penduduk mati.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Namun, sakit hinata tetap tak bisa disembuhkan. Karena tak ingin kehilangan hinata, dia menyegel ruh hinata ke dalam lukisan. Dengan begitu hinata tetap hidup dalam wujud ruh.

Gambaran suram itu kembali berganti menjadi suasana yang riang, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa bahagia dirinya bersama hinata.

Dia melihat dirinya dan hinata hidup bahagia menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun kebahagian mereka kembali terusik. Pria yang dia tahu adalah ayah hinata kembali menyerang kuil, sebelum penyerangan dimulai, siluman kyuubi memberikan mutiaranya untuk disimpan hinata. jika dia menggunakan kekuatan mutiara itu, dia akan membunuh sang bangsawan, dan itu akan membuat hinata sedih.

Begitu penyerangan selesai, siluman kyuubi tak pernah kembali lagi. Dan hinata tetap menunggu di dalam kuil yang tersegel, menunggu pemilik mutiara kembali, menunggu kekasihnya datang menjemput.

Gambaran di depan matanya perlahan mengabur dalam cahaya putih, Naruto masih terpaku mengingat kejadian yang dia lupakan, kejadian yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Aaaakkkkhhhh!" histeris Naruto, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya menyesali melupakan semuanya.

"Hinata! betapa jahatnya diri ku melupakan mu! Membiarkan mu menunggu ku hingga ratusan tahun!" ratap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" Naruto terbelak kaget, karena dari dalam gambaran yang mengabur di depannya muncul kakek bersurai putih panjang.

"Kau?"

"Yah, ini aku. Aku terbunuh dalam penyerangan itu, namun ruh ku masih bergentayangan," jawab kakek itu.

"Di mana pendeta itu membawa hinata?"

Si kakek tampak berpikir keras, "Mungkin ke pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga," jawab si kakek.

"Pemakaman?"

"Tubuh hinata tersimpan di sana, pendeta itu berniat membebaskan ruh hinata dari segel yang kau buat," terang si kakek.

Naruto terbelak kaget, jika ruh hinata kembali ke jasadnya. Maka segelnya akan terlepas dan hinata yang seharusnya sudah mati akan bereangkarnasi kembali. Itu artinya dia tak bisa bersama hinata lagi, selamanya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi!" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Si kakek tiba-tiba merasa gelisah, "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi," kata si kakek seraya menghilang.

Shuuuiiinnnggg!

Selepas kepergian si kakek, Naruto segera beranjak. Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju pemakaman keluarga hyuuga, dia tidak ingin kehilangan hinata. dia tidak mau hinata bereangkarnasi, jika hinata bereangkarnasi dia akan terlahir sebagai orang lain di tempat yang berbeda, dengan ingatan yang berbeda, dan perasaan yang berbeda pula.

Tidak, itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Akhirnya Naruto yang telah mengingat semuanya berdiri di depan gerbang pemakaman, di depannya berdiri Neji dengan tongkat terarah ke jasad hinata di dalam peti.

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto seraya melancarkan serangannya ke arah Neji.

Dengan mudahnya Neji menghindar, sambil tersenyum puas dia menatap Naruto. "Kau terlambat, kini hinata-sama akan bereangkarnasi."

"TIDAK!" Naruto jatuh terkulai lemas, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Dan,—.

Dhuaaarrrr.

Pemakaman seketika hancur berantakan, kecuali makam hinata karena dijaga neji. Naruto kini mengamuk dengan wujud aslinya, menghancurkan semua yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah tak terkendalikan.

Melihat itu, neji segera membuat segel dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan segel itu melesat cepat menembus dada Naruto, dan menghancurkan mutiaranya.

Perlahan setelah mutiara Naruto hancur, dia kembali menjadi wujud manusia dengan dada berlumuran darah. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Naruto berjalan terseok mendekati makam hinata.

Neji yang melihat itu tak ingin menganggu, dia membiarkan Naruto mendekati makam hinata.

"Hi, hinata!" panggil Naruto disela rasa sakitnya. Dia berlutut di depan makam hinata, dia tak mampu menahan kesedihannya melihat tubuh hinata yang terbujur kaku. Tangannya yang dipenuhi darah perlahan bergerak membelai wajah cantik hinata, sambil tersenyum dalam tangis dia berbisik pelan di telinga hinata.

"Aku mencintai mu, dalam dunia mana pun, dalam kehidupan apapun. Aku akan terus berada di samping mu, mewarnai hidup mu. Aku mohon jaga cinta mu untukku, jangan lupakan aku dimana pun kau akan terlahir."

Naruto menoreh pada neji, "Ne, pendeta. Apa siluman seperti ku bisa berengkarnasi?"

Neji tersenyum lembut, "Aku telah menghancurkan mutiara mu, dengan itu kau akan terbebas dari segel siluman, dan kau bisa terlahir kembali."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang makin melemah di samping hinata, menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluknya.

"Aku ingin dilahirkan kembali di dekat hinata," bisik Naruto pelan, namun neji bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu tergantung takdir kalian, jika kalian berjodoh. Di kehidupan mana pun kalian akan bersatu kembali,"

Mendengar jawaban neji, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku yakin itu, kami akam bertemu."

Hening, pemakaman yang hancur kembali sepi. neji terdiam mengheningkan cipta menyaksikan dua jasad yang perlahan menghilang.

"Semoga kalian selalu bersama dan berbahagia di kehidupan mana pun," do'a neji setelah jasad Naruto yang berupa siluman menghilang, dan jasad hinata yang seharusnya telah hancur ratusan tahun lalu kini menjadi debu.

Sementara itu di kuil, pagi yang cerah menyambut mereka yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyak.

"Hei, Naruto tidak ada?!" pekik Kiba saat dia tidak menemukan Naruto di tempat dia istirahat. Menyadari apa yang dikatakan kiba bukan lelucon, kelima sahabat Naruto mulai berpencar mencari Naruto. Namun mereka tak menemukan dia, baik di dalam kuil atau pun di luar kuil.

"Minna!" mereka yang mendengar suara sasuke segera berlari menyusul sasuke di belakang kuil. "Lihat ini!"

"Ini tengkorak yang banyak!"

"Mereka memiliki bekas sama di dada, tepatnya di hati!"

"Apa semua ini berkaitan dengan mitos itu? mengenai siluman yang menjaga kuil ini?"

"Jangan-jangan Naruto?!"

"Naruto!" mereka makin ketakutan saat menemukan bukti menghilangnya penduduk yang berkaitan dengan siluman penjaga kuil.

Dan sejarah Naruto sebagai mahasiswa Suna pun berakhir di dalam kuil dengan kasus hilang tak pernah ditemukan lagi, tanpa ada yang tahu yang sebenarnya, tanpa ada yang tahu jati dirinya sebagai siluman.

20 tahun kemudian.

Konoha, kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah kota besar dengan bangunan yang mewah dimana-mana. Di salah satu sekolah, di sebuah kelas yang bising. Di sudut ruangan yang gelap, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning acakan tersentak kaget dari tidurnya. Iris biru safirnya menatap nanar ke sekeliling kelas yang berantakan akibat kenakalan teman kelasnya, keringat sebesar biji jangung bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

"Mimpi yang menyeramkan!" gumamnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati kekacauan menuju meja paling depan.

Setiba di meja itu, pemuda itu langsung memeluk seseorang yang duduk sana. "Aku barusan bermimipi yang aneh tentang kita, aku harap itu hanya mimpi," bisiknya pelan pada orang yang dipeluknya.

"Na, Naruto-kun. Itu, itu hanya mimpi. Nyatanya kita tak terpisahkan, iya kan?"

Naruto si pemuda kuning itu tersenyum bahagia melihat semburat merah di wajah pacarnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, hinata. Dalam dunia mana pun, dalam kehidupan apapun. Aku akan terus berada di samping mu, mewarnai hidup mu. Aku mohon jaga cinta mu untukku, jangan lupakan aku dimana pun kau akan terlahir."

Naruto tersenyum geli, dia merasa aneh dan lucu kata-kata dalam mimpinya terucap dengan ringannya dari bibirnya seolah kata-kata itu dia yang ucapkan.

Sementara itu, diluar sekolah. Seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang dengan penampilan layaknya seorang pendeta, menyaksikan mereka di jendela kelas dari kejauhan.

"Kalian memang tak terpisahkan," ucapnya tersenyum bahagia dan menghilang.

Jauh, di pingguran hutan yang terisolir. Tepatnya di bekas pemakaman yang hancur tanpa sebab 20 tahun yang lalu, di sela-sela rerumputan di bawah bongkahan batu yang besar, sesuatu tampak menyilaukan terkena sinar matahari.

Itu adalah mutiara siluman kyuubi yang retak, mutiara itu menunggu tuannya datang kembali.

THE END.


End file.
